norrisuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Raitta "Rai" Tamanaku
Queen (Formerly Princess) Raitta Tamanaku is the current Queen of Pyropolis, She is known for being cool, calm, very sensual when she needs to be, and of course, her oversized hips. Originally being a Raichu until it was revealed to Echiu and Marri that not only they're siblings and they had a few more siblings, but that she was their mother. She seems to guilt trip herself a lot regarding her past, probably saying that she's done horrible things that she isn't proud of, and she doesn't know how karma hasn't done killed her yet. She enjoys just about every type of seduction. She also has a boyfriend named Kaden, and had a long relationship with Chiu (Echiu Tamanaku IX) and had five kids (Marri, Emma, Echiu, Raiku, Kyouryuu, in that order) But not before having one with Kaden (Drayna). She currently lives in Pyropolis with Kaden, Marri, Emma, Raiku, and Kyouryuu.) Age: Old. She's considered ageless. however her life force is connected to Kaden, ''' '''HT: 5'0" ft WT: High-Medium Species: Pyropolian Dragon (Draconeian Fire Dragon) STATS: (Out of 5) Attack: 5 Defence: 2 Sp. Attack: 2 Sp. Defence: 5 Speed: 3 Affiliations: Pyropolis (Queen), Outerworldly Pinneedles Disbanded (Former Co-Leader) Appearance ''Clothes: ''She wears a dark purple vest, Unsaturated Purple Jeans, and a black Tank Top. ''Body: ''By Far, Rai's most famous feature is her hips, she probably has the bigget hips in the character roster, ratio-wise. This actually causes her to be unable to fight as well as she used to, as they keep growing. Her Boobs aren't all so big, but they're something. Her belly is larger the lower it is, to compliment her hips, and she's generally stubby. ''Body Spesifics: ''As a Dragon, she's a pure hue purple as opposed to the raichu form, where she is brown with purple stripes. Her belly is black in both forms. Her Horns resemble Echiu's horns, aswell as her tail and tailhook. Her hair has a unique "Axe" design, and is another recognizable feature of hers. the back of her hair goes down under her shoulders. Powers/Abilities ''Electric Whip Skill/Whip Skill in General(5/5): ''Her Main weapon is her electrical whip that she made herself once she considered herself to have mastered a chain whip. She can whip it about so strongly that she can make cuts in diamond with just steel. ''Hand-To-Hand Combat(3/5): ''She does not use this often, but as her whip isn't a close range weapon, she has practiced Grappling a little. ''Lighting and Fire Resistance(5/5): ''The Flame Resistance is natural, she can sit in a vat of lava unharmed. The Lightning Resistance comes with the Raichu form. ''Assumed Immortality(?/5): ''This one is confusing, considering that when she was young, she has actually died, or rather she was fatally wounded beyond death, and she returned within a short ammount of time. Happenings and Events All Canons: -Nothing really special is going on with Rai in the Canons. Hobbies Uncontrollable Obsession with Kinky things Oddly, she's very kinky. She rarely shows it, but when she gets really worked up, she gets frisky. Using Her Butt for Various things She likes to use her butt absentmindedly for a lot of things, which gives for a great sight for a lot of people. Taking Care of her Children She enjoys being a mother, she enjoys it a lot. Alone Time with Kaden Who wouldn't enjoy alone time with their musclegut dragon? She loves him more than anything. Training Others rather than Herself. Similar to a wise old man, she's basically a wise ageless woman. Always enjoying sharing her knowledge with anyone who wants to learn, similar to Ferra Flygon. Forms Pyropolian Dragon Her Main form, She's most familiar with this form and it's inner workings, and everything that works around it. she's a rare purple breed of this dragon. Raichu Her Secondary form she had used to disguise herself from people who were trying to hunt her and Kaden down. It worked well, but she grew so attatched to it that she kept it.